Can you see me? A NaruSaku one shot!
by Sakura's Lonely Heart
Summary: This is a one shot about Naruto and Sakura. Sakura is reminiscing about the good times Naruto and her had back when they were kids. Then and unexpected visit from that same blonde haired ninja changes everything.


Can you see me?

The rain gently fell onto the pavement around me, my umbrella dripping with small droplets. The sky was gray and dreary today, odd for a Christmas day. Christmas… the one holiday that brought back memories of him. My heart just wouldn't let go; it would never let him go. I looked out onto the harbor in front of me, the waves crashed loudly on the rocky shore. So many memories of this one spot, I just couldn't let go… I can't, I won't.

"Why… are you still in my mind. You're married, you have kids… so why am I still attached?" I said quietly to myself. My heart began to race faster as the rain pattered in a hard, steady beat. The umbrella became heavy with the constant water beating against it. I decided to deal with the rain and closed the umbrella. The rain hit my bare arms, chilling them with the winter air. I shivered, as I looked out further on the water.

Visions began to cloud my mind and my eyesight. I could see it, two children. They were both happy playing in the bay's water. Their gentle smiles and small giggles… wait. That's me, and is that? No it can't be… but it is. His spiky blonde hair, his peach skin, and his hazel eyes. Oh, I just wanted to be with him… just one more ti-

"Sakura?" said Naruto as he grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around, my eyes tearing a bit. The rain was now pouring over our heads, as we stood alone. He had changed since I last saw him. He looked stronger, braver, but most of all… more gentle. Has being married changed you that much?

"Oh… hello Naruto. I didn't notice you." I said softly as I pulled away from him. My body began to quake under the cold water. I tried to shake it off, but it was useless. My eyes were clouded with pools of tears, but they were invisible under the rain.

"You're soaked! What happened to you?" Naruto asked as he put his jacket over me. I brushed it off and gave it back to him.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine, but why are you here? Aren't you spending time with Hinata? And where are the kids?" I said coldly. I didn't look at him, although I longed to be with him… in his arms, our lips touching.

"What are you talking about?" he said with confusion, "I've been divorced for five years now."

"What?" I replied with a bit of relief. Why was I so relieved to hear he was divorced? I hated it, that's why. I hated the fact that he was married… and to my best friend no less. Why didn't I know though… about his divorce? Wait… now I remember. I never picked up their calls, I didn't answer their emails or even send them letters. I turned to face the one person who I loved so much, but denied to make any contact with him for the past ten years of my life.

"Sakura…what happened to us?" Naruto said in a low tone.

"What happened? What happened was the fact that you went off and married my best friend! After all the time we spent together! I thought- I thought-" Tears flowed down my face in streams. I couldn't finish my sentence; my lips wouldn't move… they couldn't. I saw him move toward me, his arms embracing this weak body of mine. For the first time in these ten years, I finally felt at home. I looked up at his face to see his eyes filled with tears. He tightly held me close; I squeezed his shirt as I stroked his cheek, catching one of the tears on my finger. What would happen next? What would I do now? Then he let go of me, but kept on hand on my face. He lifted my chin and our lips met. I closed my eyes and I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I coursed my hand through his thick hair. We broke free of the kiss to see that the rain began to form snowflakes. They danced around us in a beautiful display.

"There wasn't a moment that I didn't think about you, nor will I ever stop thinking about you." Naruto said as he scattered kisses down my neck.

"I would be lying if I say I didn't love you. I've always loved you, even when I saw you on that altar with Hinata." I tried to say, in between the kisses. A small smile formed on his face as he kissed me again.

"Did you notice I was staring at you the whole time?" he said in steady voice. I shook my head no… I wasn't paying any attention to the ceremony. All I saw was the face of a clown… snickering at me with it's evil laugh and it's contorted face. I couldn't hold on to anything… I was falling… deeper into my own depression.

"No… I couldn't see you… but can you see me now? The real me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes… I can feel the real you as well. Do you feel the touch of my hands on your skin?"

"Yes." I said softly as I kissed him gently on his tender lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, intertwining our legs. He backed up, landing on the bench behind him. His tongue tickled the roof of my mouth as he slowly moved his hand down my chest. My heart began to beat faster and stronger. I stretched my arms down his back, rubbing it slowly. His hand lifted and he started to pull down my shoulder. I stopped him.

"Don't stop… it felt so good." I said touching his chest. I made playful circles around his nipple and winked. He smiled as he held me close.

"Let's go." He said into my ear.

"Where?" I replied, kissing his neck.

"Anywhere."


End file.
